Love in Death
by SpeckOfMe
Summary: When Naruto and Kiba are fatally injured in a motorcycle accident, Sasuke and Gaara dont know what to do or how to do it so what happens when things get complicated as Naruto and Kiba show who they really are amongst the masks? SasuNaru, GaaKiba, and a few others on the side!


_Dear those who wish to care,_

_Have you experienced that moment in life when you realise all your dreams and goals? Have you even noticed all the small things that make your life what it is?_

_I have. I discovered all these things on the day of my best friend's birthday party _

_That was the day of my car crash. Let's just say it wasn't his best birthday present…._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki: this I the story of how I died and how I found love…_

Tanned skin loosely gripped the steering wheel as loud music played from the orange Jeep Rubicon, fingers tapping along with the tune as a loud voice sung over the song a bit too deep. Sunglasses sitting atop the shining blonde hair as the curls ruffled in the wind. Tan skin glowed under the shadows from the night sky, clothing hiding the well toned body that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

In the back seat, Naruto heard the muffled snores of Kiba, the person who had been through everything with him. His brown hair stood in puffy spikes and the red stripes that he had tattooed on his face highlighted his doggish features. When they met in Primary School Naruto was loud, attention seeking and always happy, it was when Kiba came up to him and poked his nose asking Naruto why he was lonely that they became inseparable. It took Kiba 5 years to get Naruto to completely open up to him at the age of 15 and another 2 for him let down the mask he held and be himself around some the people who care for him. Now at the age of 17, Naruto was finally able to let the mask down around his close friends and even though it was a surprise to some, it was a relief to most.

Kiba's sleeping head was resting on Gaara's lap. The dark red hair fell in down across his face, almost hiding the Kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. Green eyes locked with blue and Gaara trying to hide his growing blush from Kiba's head in his lap just glared at Naruto who chuckled and turned away.

On the passenger seat beside Naruto sat the one person who had always been in life, through all the moments when one thought he was better of dead, the other would be there to support him. Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful and freighting, his black hair spiked at the back and long enough in the front to hold bangs and frame his sharp cheekbones, his ebony eyes endless and the pale skin that girls yearned for.

They had met when they were 4years old; a few weeks after Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage for reasons he hadn't known at the time and Sasuke wasn't yet a bastard. Sasuke had been walking with his brother through a park and noticed Naruto, he had been lying down on the wet grass, and breathing heavily with blood pouring down his face in rivulets as it was washed away by the pouring rain. Sasuke had grabbed his brother's pants and yanked him over to the blonde, who after seeing the two males approaching him tried to curl in on himself and hide. It was then that Itachi had called the ambulance, it was Sasuke who went over to touch the boy even as he hid himself in his bloody rags Sasuke assumed were clothes. Flinching at Sasuke's touch, Naruto had whined and growled as Sasuke persisted to touch him. Once Sasuke had Naruto's head and torso resting on his lap, he started to sing the lullaby his mother sang to him when he was sick and the blonde calmed down, falling asleep.

When the ambulance and police arrived, they started towards Naruto and Sasuke when Naruto started growling again and curled himself into Sasuke's lap further. It took the paramedics 7 minutes to sedate Naruto and a further 10minutes to get Sasuke to let go of him.

For the next few days, Naruto had stayed unconscious battling for life as Sasuke sat in his room after refusing to leave his new friends side. When Naruto woke up, he wouldn't talk or make any eye contact with anyone: it took Sasuke a week to get Naruto's name and after that another 3 weeks of intense harassment and talking for Naruto to respond.

After those few weeks, Sasuke found out the inevitable: Naruto was an orphan and he homeless. Naruto had refused to speak with him after admitting this to him but Sasuke had persisted again in getting to Naruto and getting him he did.

After the confession, the two were inseparable and it took only a few days of Sasuke whining for his parents to agree to housing Naruto until he was old enough to support himself. From then on Sasuke and Naruto were never apart and if you watched listened closely enough you would hear Naruto laughing amongst Sasuke's yelling.

It was sometime after Sasuke's birthday when everything changed, the troubles Naruto experienced had finally been forgotten as Sasuke's own troubles began: the massacre of his whole family clan. Everyone was killed…slaughtered in front of Sasuke's eyes as he clung onto Naruto who watched on with a calm indifference as he held Sasuke protectively. They watched on as one by one each cousin, aunty, uncle and grandparent was brutally stabbed before the true horrors for Sasuke began: his parents begging and pleading to leave the boys alive as Itachi fought against the masked man. Itachi was injured but not killed as the young boys waited for their fate…but it didn't come and the stranger left after flashing his red eye and laughing manically retreating into the shadows.

The police had shown up a few minutes later, too late for everyone but Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto.

Itachi went mad after recovering in the hospital and had to be kept at home with Psych reviews everyday for months.

Sasuke lost his innocence and his happy personality became closed to all but Itachi and Naruto, who even then only got to see his smile months after the murder and his laugh a year after that.

Naruto made his village idiot mask to replace the Happiness that Sasuke used to portray in the Uchiha household, hiding fear and sadness behind his goofy smiles.

When Sasuke started to cut himself, Naruto smiled and helped him through it eventually stopping him.

When Naruto started to take drugs to null his pain, Sasuke guided him through the withdrawal after battles that left both scarred.

After Sasuke took to leaving for days on end and coming back bloody and bruised, Naruto followed and protected him and after almost dying by a hit meant for Sasuke, Sasuke stopped going out and helped Naruto to recover.

When Itachi became alcoholic, Naruto and Sasuke took the beatings and professed apologies as they tried to help him past it and did.

When Naruto and Sasuke started smoking, Itachi tried to stop them but only succeeded into limiting their stash and discussing boundaries that they stuck to with stone-like obedience.

And throughout all of this, people still treated Naruto like a monster, Sasuke like forbidden deity and Itachi like an insane genius. Throughout all of this Naruto still acted like the idiot, Sasuke still stayed cold to all but Naruto and Itachi, and Itachi still saw the counsellor acting strong and indifferent.

To this day they stay inseparable, along with the few friends they found along the way: Kiba the friendly mutt, Gaara the insane insomniac who cared for few, Sakura the pink haired tomboy who packs a punch, Sai the weird painter, Neji the fate follower, Chouji the boy of many stomachs, Shikamaru the cloud watching genius and Ino the girl who can manipulate your thoughts.

It was only these few people who had ever seen the true Naruto Uzumaki and the true Sasuke Uchiha: even if only for a little while.

Startled out of his thoughts; Naruto jumped as a motorbike flew past them on the highway, the engine roaring loud against the music pumping of his car. Righting the car, he refocused his attention on the road as more motorcycles flew past them at blinding speeds. God, he wanted one.

"Maahh I want a motorcycle now, stupid license…" Naruto mumbled, huffing out.

"Dobe. It took you years to learn to ride a bike, I don't think motorcycling is a top priority for your health" Sasuke grumbled as he shifted in his seat to smirk at the growling blonde.

"Yeah, well who was it that refused to eat anything without tomatoes for a whole year huh? Yeah you, stupid teme!"

"hn. Dobe"

"Teme"

"Usurakontachi"

"Baka"

"Stop you lovers quarrel already, imma trying to sleep here!" Kiba yelled as he sat up, his face glowing with the blush from sleeping on Gaara's lap. He shifted as he knocked Naruto's head lightly with his fist and ignored the following 'owww Kiba!' coming from the blonde in favour of poking the silent Uchiha who answered with a glare.

"Were not lovers stupid mutt" Sasuke mumbled, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. When Gaara smirked, Sasuke intensified his glare to initiate a glaring contest between Gaara and himself. Ignoring the two idiots as they argued about transformers movies (quick conversation change, but its Naruto and Kiba- explanation not needed).

Naruto swerved slightly as another motorbike zoomed past the car and further ahead to the others. Over the next hour, many more flew by and the occupants of the car yelled out what Kiba called "the necessities of road raging".

It was about sunset when Sasuke heard a loud screech followed by sharp cries and crashing. Naruto had seen the crash just a couple hundred meters ahead, stopped the car and ran out to assess and assist anyone who was injured. Kiba had also gotten out to help him, whilst Gaara and Sasuke took the calmer approach and dialling '911' for ambulance services on the highway exit 212 (don't know where that is-made up!).

Sasuke was the first to hear the loud screeching sounds of another crashing motorbike that had hit some debris from the crash; he was the first to witness the fast approach of the large bike heading for Naruto and Kiba. He was the first to start running and screaming at Naruto and Kiba to move, to get away, and to run.

And he was the first to see as Naruto pushed Kiba out of the way of the bike and catch his eyes as the bike hit him: pushing Naruto and the bike into the highway rails and roll out onto the grass with blood stains in their wake. Kiba had also been hit by the biker, who had flipped off his bike into Kiba's head and chest knocking both to the floor. But it was Gaara who moved first, running to Kiba and pulling him away from further wreckage and then over to Naruto who he couldn't move in case of further injury. Sasuke was the last to move but the first to speak.

"NARUTO! NARUTO? KIBA?" his voice cracking as he sprinted over to the wreckage, finally seeing the extent of the damage Naruto and Kiba had gone under but not fully because of the sheer amount of blood and debris.

"Sas-Sasu-Ke…need yo-you to loo-look at me" Naruto coughed, spraying more blood onto Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto! Im here, its alright, theyre coming, they'll be here soo-" he stuttered as tears found their way down his cheeks, staining the pale skin.

"Sas'ke you a-and I bo-both know, I might n-not make it ou-out of this one" Blinking back tears, Sasuke tried to make a sound of protest but was stopped before he could.

"Ba-bastard, quiet a-all the t-time but wh-when I wanna say so-something you c-cant stop" Naruto hazily smiled, stretching his blood covered lips.

"Naru…"

"Sas, i-I need you to lo-look after everyone fo-for me. No more mr. Ba-bastard. When I wa-wake up, I ha-have something t-to tell you o-okay?" tears silently slithered down Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke's face distorting from grief and held back sobbing.

"I promise Naruto, I promise! But you have to make it out, you have to promise me you will Naruto!"

"I pro-promise, I'll wake up t-to you. Only you teme-" Naruto's lost the battle with his conciousness and slumped backward, hand sliding out of Sasuke's and onto the bloody grass.

By the time the ambulance got there, Sasuke was trembling on top of Naruto as Gaara picked up Kiba to be put in the ambulance, all the time paramedics fought a screaming Sasuke to get to Naruto before having to use sedatives to calm him down.

It was on the way to the hospital that Naruto's heart stopped and Sasuke's did too…

_THIS IS NOT THE END IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE, THERE'S SO MUCH MORE I COULD WRITE BUT I NEED SOME REVIEWS OR I'LL SCRAP THIS AND MAKE ANOTHER STORY._

_ I WOULD LOVE THIS TO BE A MULTI-CHAPTER SO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED! :3_

_ Thanks guys! Hope you like it :D_


End file.
